powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vitorriq
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Animation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D.Collins (Talk) 19:23, September 24, 2010 My favorite powers Omnilock Omnipotence Omnipotence/Unity Unity is defined as "the ability to be one with all" by the maker of the page, that's pantheism, not Panentheism.--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the power that transcends omnipotence. It was so mind-boggling, but a fun thought to entertainCoolCat123450 (talk) 07:11, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Almighty Hand The basic concept of this is that Almighty Hand was a power made by the ultimate curiosity. I asked if there was something greater than absolute power and ponderinig if omnipotence is relative to one another. An author might seem omnipotent relative to the universe he creates in the abstract sense, but there is a power above that or there is an illogical conclusion to this omnipotence. That's where I question if omnipotence was the be all, but as a defined concept, there was something greater and as with Boundless Elimination where it transcends an omni power because of the unknown, I created Almighty Hand. As there are multiple infinities in set theory, there exist an absolute infinity. Then this exist http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Long_line_(topology which can be considered an infinite chain of omnipotence. This is the power I sought to create.CoolCat123450 (talk) 12:41, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Oi Amigo Hi hello Vitorriq you were talking about a new power Illusory Omnipotence is it the one that the user uses illusions to seem omnipotent or is it a omnipotent illusion.Can you explain me better? Inter kid (talk) 16:52, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Illusory Omnipotence Yo Vitorriq isnt that just an Absolute Illusion like you cast an illusion and everybody except you thinks you are omnipotent. 1) I don't single anyone specifically when I undo something. Something that doesn't belong? Removed, I don't care who did it. 2) You keep adding stuff that simply complicates the explanation (Omnipotences Capabilities has been repeatedly returned to that form, don't think you're the first undone) or simply has nothing to do with the page ("Ineffable Nature - becomes infinite"? that's defined as "can not be described nor understood")--Kuopiofi (talk) 21:13, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Omnipotence Representation Hi Vitorriq ! Yes, I like OR. Because OP is awesome in theory, but as a power it's many paradoxes are a serious obstacle. OR directly confront us with it's own existence instead of trying to give impossible answers. Like "I'm effectively impossible to describe or understand, but I'm right before you nonetheless". You just can't argue with that ^ ^ Being the representation of OP gives you full power and complete mastery without having to justify anything. Plus there may be several representations without ruining everything, as they are aspects aspects of the same thing. It may be a simple trick, but in this case it really works wonders ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:57, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Concept Omnipotence Isn't Omnipotence already all that ? DYBAD (talk) 07:47, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yo Vitorriq Hey whats up friend happy new year hope you okay,look Zombie Manipulation makes a lot of sense cause if you can manipulate them you have an army of undead soldier so you got my support on this. Oh Vitorriq dont forget to leave a signiture on my talk page when you comment alright.See ya friend Inter kid (talk) 03:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I am deso 000 not forget create tatality manipulation dude Combo Hey Vitorriq about that page you want to create a page called unstopable and i wanted to create one called Inevitability how about we mix both of them into one better page what do you think about it?Inter kid (talk) 14:33, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I am deso 000 not forget create tatality manipulation dude I write you before seriously this cool idea but my bad english not stand a chance create this right. But you or anyone else can do this. Create Totality Manipulation ( aka omega omnisphere) But if this idea is not interested so it be Response Oh I understand. I understamd it is redundant and cobbled together without specifics to portray it clearly. It was for that reason I chose not to make the page myself.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:26, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I never want to remove it or somethings else, but you still need to make the page more clear and credible enough. Just telling what the power can do is clearly not enough. Blackwings369 (talk) 16:31, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Just read the page, this power work like a spiral system, if you go to absolute, there is always somethings higher, I kind of infinite power. You can use it for your page, here is the link. Blackwings369 (talk) 16:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Right now, just do what you can, I will help out after I finish my final project. Blackwings369 (talk) 16:50, January 1, 2013 (UTC)